


The Taste of Inspiration and Distraction

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: A few years into their relationship, Jordan and Stiles have an issue with being able to spend time together but on their planned date night Stiles ADHD kicks in.





	The Taste of Inspiration and Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Contains NSFW Image

Stiles keeps getting distracted by his dissertation.

Parrish knows that it’s important, but he and Stiles have barely talked in over a month, let alone had sex. But tonight was the night. The night that Stiles had put away his research materials. locked up his laptop and was going to give Parrish his undivided attention.

It started off wonderfully. They went to watch the new Marvel movie. It was great, they kept up a quiet commentary to add to the date. Stiles got a little handsy while they waited for the after credits scene. They came back to Stiles’ apartment, hands traveling across each other’s bodies and groping. Stiles gets down on his knees while Parrish rids himself of his shirt.

Parrish’s cock is twitching, thick and leaking precum. It’s been too long since Stiles has had a taste of his boyfriend’s cock. Parrish moans as Stiles sucks on the head of his cock. He bobs his head and takes more of Parrish’s cock further into his throat with each bob, until his nose is buried in Parrish’s pubic hair.

He swallows around the cock in his throat and Parrish yells. It’s then that Stiles is struck with inspiration.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry!” Stiles is saying, his throat raspy, as he pulls himself off of Parrish’s dick and off his knees as he runs to his bedroom, grabbing his laptop and typing away.

Parrish’s cock is hard and glistening with saliva, the cool air making it jump. He sits down when Stiles furious typing reaches his ears.

When Stiles returns (it’s been about five minutes) Parrish is sitting down, shorts still around his ankles and looking dejected.

 

 

“Jordan…” Stiles starts but Parrish doesn’t meet his eyes.

“I’ll just go Stiles, we can meet up some other time.” The disappointment in his voice is like a blow to Stiles.

“But I’m finished now.” Stiles makes him look at him but the look of disbelief is as exposed as his boyfriends chest. “You gave me the last bit of inspiration I needed. I am 100% finished.”

“Stiles…”

“I’ll make it up to you. I know you wanted to fuck me on the balcony.” Parrish, has one hell of an exhibitionist kink and perhaps it’s playing dirty but Stiles wants to make it up to him and if getting fucked (not like that’s a hardship) on his third floor balcony will fix it than he is more than willing.

“Okay.” Parrish agrees, as if his hard cock wasn’t enough of a give away.


End file.
